Kendall's Proposal
by WindowsDown22
Summary: It may not have been the most conventional proposal, but as long as Kendall had Logan, that was all he needed. One-shot, Kogan Slash.


**Okay, so this is just a short one-shot to get my writing juices flowing. Enjoy:D**

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan sat in the corner of what was considered one of the finest restaurants in Los Angeles. Today was an important day for the both of them for two reasons. The first was that Big Time Rush officially had two number one records. Their first number one record came just over two months ago, and this one was just as special to the both of them.<p>

So if Big Time Rush had another number one record, why were they not celebrating with the other members of the band, James and Carlos? This was due to the second reason. Today was Logan and Kendall's six year anniversary. They had been together ever since their pre Big Time Rush days, when they were back in Minnesota and only fifteen. Now here they were, six years later, twenty-one years old with the entire world ahead of them.

Kendall got the bottle of champagne and poured both himself and Logan a glass. He gave the glass to Logan, then raised his own in the air.

"A toast to the most beautiful man in the room," Kendall said smiling at the faint tinge of red, that then coated his boyfriends cheeks.

"Well, if you insist," The two clinked their glasses together and then drank.

The champagne helped to calm Kendall's nerves, for he had something planned that could change his life as he knew it. Tonight he planned to propose to the boy in front of him. Kendall had loved Logan for as long as he could remember and he knew, that Logan was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Hey Kendall," Logan interrupted Kendall's train of thoughts.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Can I borrow your jacket, it's a little bit cold," Kendall laughed at this. He found it extremely funny that Logan had got his jacket caught in the taxi door, and the taxi driver had continued to drive off, with Logan only just managed to free himself in time before the driver drove off with him to.

Logan still blamed this on James and Carlos, as they had taken the big time rush mobile, to go to a club that night, leaving the couple with no other option but a taxi.

"Of course you can-" Kendall paused as he felt the inside of his jacket where the ring was. "not!" he finished. He tried to think of an excuse as to why Logan couldn't borrow his jacket, but he was drawing a blank. Whenever they went out together and Logan was a little bit cold, he would always ask to borrow Kendall's jacket. Kendall normally had no problem with it, mostly because he liked seeing Logan in his clothing.

"It's just, I mean, I Like this Jacket and your eating spaghetti, you'll probably spill some on it, and I'll never get the stain out," Kendall laughed nervously before he skulled the rest of his champagne.

"Are you all right Ken, you seem a bit weird?" Logan questioned.

"I'm fine," his voice came out all high-pitched and squeaky so he cleared throat and repeated what he had said in a much manlier voice, "I'm fine."

Logan looked at him strangely before shrugging his shoulders and tucking into his spaghetti. Kendall breathed a sigh of relief. They were eating and making small talk, just enjoying the fact that they had been together for six years now.

When desert came around, Kendall was getting more and more nervous. It was almost the end of the dinner, when he planned on proposing. He had ordered Logan and himself, a delicious slice of mud cake. Kendall grinned at how Logan's face lit up. He knew how much Logan loved mud cake. They immediately tucked in, and Kendall couldn't help but notice how Logan was eating the mud cake. He had a spoon, and when he ate the piece of mud cake on it, he would lick the spoon, until it was completely clean.

Logan noticed that Kendall was staring at him. He smirked before closing his eyes, and moaning slightly as he licked his spoon clean. He opened his eyes, when he heard Kendall's breath hitch.

"Is everything okay Ken?" Logan asked innocently.

"Yeah, it's j-just, you would think that the mud cake was the most delicious thing on earth, the way you're eating it." Logan chuckled before he leant forward.

"It's not nearly as delicious as you," Kendall let out a small squeak when he felt Logan's hand snake up his thing, and then palm him through his jeans.

"Logan, w-what are you doing?" Kendall asked trying to remove Logan's hand from his crotch.

"Well, I was just thinking we could have a little fun," Logan then looked around sneakily, before he ducked under the table. The table, had a table cloth around it so no one could see Logan underneath it. Kendall couldn't believe what Logan was doing when he felt Logan unzip his jeans.

"Logan," Kendall hissed, trying to push Logan away, his face beet red at what was about to happen.

When he felt his aching cock, being released from it's confinements, Kendall gasped, grabbing onto the side of the tables. He bit down on his bottom lip, when he felt Logan gently suck on the tip.

"Oh my god," Kendall said, a little to loudly, as a couple who sat across from them looked at him strangely. He smiled before picking up a leftover carrot stick from his plate, and biting into it.

"This is just one of the best carrot stick I've ever tas-ted," his voice went slightly louder than usual at the end of that sentence, as Logan he just taken his whole length in. He turned way from the weirded out couple as he tried to calm himself.

"I'm going to kill you Logan," He spat as he felt Logan laugh around his dick. Even though he was slightly embarrassed about what was happening, he was actually enjoying it. The rush of getting caught was the thrill of it all. That was until his mum and baby sister showed up.

"Kendall, over here sweetie," Kendall's eyes widened as he spotted his family. They rushed over to him, Mrs Knight taking Logan's seat, and Katie pulling up one of her own.

"Where's Logan?" Katie asked.

"Bathroom," Kendall managed to gasp out.

"Mum, what a-are you d-doing here?" Kendall had hoped that Logan would stop what he was doing but he just kept going, which had Kendall clawing at the sides of the table, to stop from screaming out.

"Well sweetheart, your sister and I were just going to catch a movie, when we thought we would drop in, and see if well you know," his mother smiled for she was aware of her son's plans. Basically everyone was, and Kendall wasn't quite sure how he had managed to keep it a secret from Logan.

"I'm guessing your getting ready then, for when Logan comes back," Kendall face was flushed, as he felt Logan swirl his tongue around the head of his shaft, and then begin to deep throat him.

"uh-huh," Kendall said, trying to keep his mother unaware of what Logan was doing underneath the table.

"Sweetie are you feeling all right?" His mother put her hand to his forehead, "You look quite red, and you're sweating."

His mother removed her hand from his forehead, and she watched her son. Kendall just wanted his mother and sister to leave. He had wanted Logan to stop before but now he didn't care. His breathing began to quicken, as he flung his head back, and came. Logan swallowed greedily, laughing at how Kendall was handling the situation.

Both Mrs Knight and Katie were watching their son with curious eyes.

"Don't worry mum, he's probably just nervous about popping the question to Logan," Katie said.

That was when the three of them heard a loud what! And then a loud bang being elicited from underneath the table. Mrs Knight frowned as she lifted up the table cloth to see Logan sitting underneath the table, rubbing his head, with a white substance around his mouth. Mrs Knight looked at him strangely before she put two and two together.

"Oh," she said. She pulled the table cloth down, and then looked up at her son, who had now turned a bright cheery red.

"Katie, I think it' time to go," Mrs Knight explained grabbing her daughters wrist.

"What, why what was under the table?" Katie tired to escape from her mother's grasp. It was of no success as she was dragged out of the restaurant. People were now staring, and became even more shocked when Logan emerged from under the table. Logan sat in his chair, not caring about the people staring at him. He just looked at Kendall.

Logan finally broke the awkward silence, when he said, "You were going to propose to me?" Kendall nodded, not really sure how it had all got to this.

"Yes," Logan said immediately.

"W-What?" Kendall replied.

"Is said yes, of course I'll marry you," Kendall couldn't believe it, and he barely even registered that he was reaching into pocket and pulling out the ring box. He flipped the lid open, getting the ring out. Logan held out his hand. Kendall slipped the ring onto Logan's ring finger. Everyone was staring at them still, not knowing what to do.

That was until a waiter awed at the sight, before starting to clap. Everyone was soon joining in. Kendall was in a state of shock, as he stood up, and said "He said yes!" Everyone was now cheering, until they all let out a gasp. Kendall wondered what was going on, until Logan cleared his throat.

"Sweetheart your pants just fell down." Sure enough when Kendall looked down pants were around his ankle's. He quickly took his seat, laughing at the entire situation.

It didn't really bother Kendall for he now had the man of his dreams. He was going to marry Logan, and they would be together for ever. It may not have been the most conventional proposal, but as Logan as Kendall had Logan, that was all he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? In case some of you haven't seen American pie: The wedding when the main guy Jim proposes to his girlfriend whose name I don't know this is basically what happens. I thought it would be funny to do this. So please review. I'm really into using sarcasm, but I'm not an overly humorous person, so I want to know if this turned out funny, or if my attempt to make people laugh were lame.<strong>


End file.
